Just one night
by Shennya
Summary: Modern AU. One day, at the restaurant where Bilbo works, a man named Thorin arrives, and Bilbo is irresistibly attracted to him, however, Bilbo tries to resist that attraction because he doesn't want to be hurt again.


_**Request by ****vampygurl402:**__ Baggienshield romance m oneshot: Modern AU where Bilbo is a waiter at a restaurant (he can own it if you want) and Thorin comes to eat whenever Bilbo is working. They flirt but they don't ask each other out for whatever reason._

**Just one night**

Bilbo took a few moments to realize that his friend was staring at a new customer who had come into the restaurant. And, as he turned to follow the gaze of Marius, he seriously regretted having done it. His body shivered at the time that his eyes scanned the man from head to toe. His hair was long and incredibly dark, and you could see the muscles of his arms and back under his black jacket. And, when he thought he could look away and not to think of that man, he turned his head and looked straight into his eyes and smiled. Bilbo blushed violently and felt like he was trapped by those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Since it seems that he likes you, then you'd better go and serve him" Marius whispered in his ear.

Bilbo shuddered.

"No! I think it's better you do it ... " he said, nervous. Of course he wanted to approach him, but just the thought that his attraction could increased made him feel terrified. He had not had a good experience with his last boyfriend and did not want to repeat things.

"Not all are like him, Bilbo" said Marius, as if he reading his thoughts.

After being convinced that it would be useless make Marius to approach that table, Bilbo, after a deep sigh, he approached that fascinating man.

"My name is Bilbo and I'll serve you this evening," he said, trying not to look at him. With some nervousness, he gave him the menu.

"I'm Thorin" he said, taking one of his hands. His thumb began to draw circles on the skin of his wrist. "Do you give me everything I want?"

Bilbo felt strange warmth along his skin. He could not help looking Thorin's lips.

"Yes, everything on the menu," he managed to answer. He tried to get away, but Thorin was not ready to let him go.

"What if what I want is not on the menu?" Thorin insisted with a grin on his face.

Bilbo flushed. He couldn't help imagining him naked on him. He tried to concentrate, had never experienced anything like that, he couldn't desire so hard someone who barely knew.

"I'm afraid not," he replied, managing to take a few steps back.

"It's a shame."

Thorin asked spaghetti and red wine, Bilbo was glad to have an excuse to get away from him. He didn't understand that was what was happening but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You should give it a try," said Marius, behind him. He had appeared so suddenly that almost causes Bilbo throw everything he had into the tray.

"I don't know what you mean ..."

"Please! It's obvious that he wants to sleep with you and you too."

Bilbo glared at him.

"Why don't you try it?

"Because Thorin just want one-night stand"

"So?"

"I don't want something like that" said Bilbo. "I don't want to be used anymore."

Marius rolled his eyes.

"But he won't use you because you already know what he wants. It's not cheating. Not everyone is like your ex, Bilbo."

Bilbo winced, but said nothing.

"There's nothing wrong with occasionally fun. And without compromise. Besides, it will not hurt you, because you don't love him."

"Of course not!" cried Bilbo" would be crazy to love him, we barely just met."

But his friend had failed to convince him. For some reason, he feared approach Thorin. A desire awake in him that he hadn't felt before and, to be honest, he didn't want let his attraction increase.

But the night seemed to be against him because Thorin stayed there a long time, almost until the restaurant was closing. Bilbo nervously approached him to bring the bill and made the mistake of asking him if he wanted something more.

"Yes," said Thorin before taking Bilbo's face with his hands and leaned towards him. Thorin kissed him passionately. And worst of all was that, for a moment, Bilbo kissed him back. However, when he reminded that they were not alone, he managed to react and took a few steps away.

Thorin licked his lips. Bilbo felt his cheeks burning.

Fortunately, it didn't take a long time to he went away and though Bilbo thought that was the best thing that could have happened, hecouldn't help regret not giving in to his desires. And now, all he could think was probably never see him again.

"You missed your chance" Marius-scoffed. "Now you'll live repentant."

Bilbo frowned.

"I regret nothing."

However, as the days pass he had to accept that he regreted. And just as he said he would have to accept that he would never see him, a strange thing happened at the restaurant.

"Look, Bilbo! Today is our lucky day, two handsome men entered" Marius said.

Bilbo had to admit that they really were quite attractive, however, after having met Thorin could hardly find someone who looked so handsome as him. However, there was something about them that reminded Thorin.

Or maybe he was going crazy.

Both had long hair, only one of them was blond and had a beard with braids, while the other was just a dark shadow around his mouth.

Bilbo, after a sigh, took two menus and approached them.

"My name is Bilbo and I'm going to ..."

But one of them, the one with darker hair, stood up quickly and took his face in his hands.

"So you're Bilbo!" he said, leaning over to see him better "We were eager to meet you!"

Bilbo flushed, that was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Kili, you're scaring him. I don't think Uncle will be pleased with this."

"Nonsense, Fili! He is to blame for talk about him so much. It is normal for us to feel curious about his... about Bilbo."

"Excuse me, but I would ..."

Kili smiled and put his face close to his. Bilbo could not talk anymore.

"Now I understand why he likes you, but ... Fili, don't you think he is too young for Uncle?

Fili frowned.

"Kili, enough."

"But if he just has the right age for me" Kili laughed, ignoring the other, "don't you think, little one?"

Bilbo tried to back away, but Kili wouldn't let him. He stroked his hair.

"Kili, he will kill you."

"Of course not! Also I ... Ouch!"

None of the three noticed it; Thorin had approached them and he took Kili's ear. Immediately, he let Bilbo and pulled back.

"Stop bothering him" growled Thorin.

"We just wanted to meet him, Uncle" Fili said.

"Also we weren't bothering him" Kili replied, rubbing his ear.

Thorin ignored him and approached Bilbo.

"Are you okay?" he asked, patting his shoulder.

Bilbo shivered helplessly. It seemed that Thorin's proximity affected him more than he cared to admit.

"Yes," said Bilbo. He then directed his gaze to Fili and Kili "Are they your nephews?"

"Unfortunately," said Thorin.

"He loves us, despite all" Kili said, winking at Bilbo. "He can't help it."

Thorin growled and Bilbo could not help laughing.

"I think we'd better go, brother" Fili said, pulling the shirt of Kili.

"What? But we just got here!"

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving."

And Fili dragged his brother outside the restaurant. It was a little strange, but Bilbo liked them, even though at first he had felt uncomfortable in his presence.

"I have to talk to you," Thorin said, taking his hand.

Bilbo looked up to see him and could not help but be attracted to his blue eyes.

"About what?"

Thorin smiled and led him outside the restaurant, to the back street. Bilbo felt a little nervous when he discovered they were alone.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," said Thorin, stroking his cheek.

Bilbo felt his heart pounding beneath his chest.

"Me neither."

Thorin smiled and stroked his lips with his thumb.

"I'm glad to hear it" said before kissing him. Bilbo put his arms around Thorin's neck. And Thorin leaned him against the wall.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, feeling Thorin's hands slid under his shirt. He let out a moan when Thorin fingers found a nipple and began to stroke it.

"Bilbo, you're so beautiful," said Thorin, starting to kiss Bilbo's neck.

"Thorin, wait, not here ..."

"You're right," he said, breathing hard and getting away from him. "At night I will come for you."

And he walked away, leaving Bilbo without allowing him protest or accept it.

The rest of the afternoon Bilbo couldn't concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about Thorin. And, although he was perfectly sure that this was what he wanted to do, a part of him could not help feeling that Thorin only would use him. But that wasn't true, he was convinced. Because he only felt physical attraction for him and no matter if after that night he wouldn't see him again.

However, Bilbo forgot all his doubts when Thorin took him to his apartment in his black car.

Bilbo thought that Thorin was not rich until he realized that his room had an extraordinary collection of antique weapons. However, he couldn't looked at them carefully as Thorin did not hold for long and started to kiss him.

Bilbo allowed him to lead him to his room and did not even resist when he realized that Thorin began to undress him.

"Bilbo, from the first moment I saw you I wanted to do this with you," said Thorin leaning him on the bed. Thorin took off his shirt and pants and sat on him. He began to bite his earlobe, making Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, feeling his erection shoving in him. His body arched in response. And in desperation he sought Thorin's lips to kiss him as he felt the thrusts began.

Bilbo fit his fingers onto the skin of Thorin and let out several moans of pleasure. Thorin began to bite his shoulder and his thrusts became more urgent.

"Moan for me, Bilbo, please" Thorin gasped.

Bilbo was raised again and gripped the sheets tightly, while he moaned Thorin's name again and again. His legs encircled Thorin's waist and kissed him when they reached the climax together.

Thorin licked his neck and fell asleep in no time, with him. Bilbo could not keep his eyes open for long, apparently felt too comfortable with him.

However, he suddenly awoke and decided it was time to leave. He turned slightly and saw Thorin's face, completely calm. Carefully to avoid waking him, he began stroking his face. His heart lurched and he knew he had to leave immediately. He could not afford to love Thorin because it was over, that lasted only one night. But a part of him wanted to stay.

He turned slowly and tried to take Thorin's arm off him, however, the movement had to wake him, because his arms closed tighter around his body and approached him. Bilbo felt the delicious friction of Thorin's body on his back.

"Where are you going?" asked Thorin.

"To my home"

"Aren't you going to breakfast with me?" Thorin asked, before kissing his back "I swear I don't cook so bad."

Bilbo laughed.

"I'm sure you don't ..."

"Besides," interrupted Thorin, "I'm not done with you yet."

Thorin's fingers down his back down to his buttocks. Without warning, Thorin introduced one and then another finger into his anus. Bilbo arched and gasped in pleasure.

"Were you going to leave me without giving me your phone number or your address? Do you prefer that I keep going to the restaurant?"

Bilbo bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate while Thorin moving his fingers inside him.

"No ... I just ... I thought I would never see you again... Ahhh!

But Thorin pulled out his fingers and he turned to look at him straight in the eyes. For some reason, he looked annoyed.

"Is that all I am for you, one-night stand?" He asked angrily.

"No! No!" Bilbo cried, kissing him on the lips "But I thought that was what you wanted."

Thorin seemed to relax. He smiled and approached Bilbo's body.

"No, that isn't what I want" he said, kissing his neck again. "I must be crazy, but I want to be with you a long, long time. It's like I had met you ..."

"... in another life" Bilbo said.

"Stay with me," said Thorin.

"Always"


End file.
